


Мечты разорванные в клочья

by alisahansen



Series: Друг мой враг [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Гай вспоминает как попал на службу к братьям де Рено и размышляет над своими перспективами
Series: Друг мой враг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708231
Kudos: 2





	Мечты разорванные в клочья

Помощник шерифа любил мессы — в это время его никто не дергал, не было слышно ежеминутных воплей на весь замок, и можно было спокойно подумать. Главное — придать себе благочинный вид и время от времени шевелить губами. Неизменно срабатывало еще в детстве. Утренняя месса как ритуал — присутствовать обязан, и есть возможность спланировать свой день хотя бы в крупных деталях. Мелочи все равно оставались на откуп шерифу и случайностям. Эта месса не стала исключением. Но сегодня думы были совсем о другом, и назойливо вспоминалось то, чего не хотелось...

***

— Гай, сын мой, как я рада, что ты приехал! — леди Гизборн встретила его почти у ворот манора. Толпа зевак вокруг, сказать и сделать что хочется нельзя, надо повесить на морду приличествующее событию выражение — все-таки похороны официального отца, чтоб его черти в котел поглубже окунули.  
— Я приехал, потому что должен уладить дела с монастырем и присутствовать на похоронах.  
«Чтобы плюнуть на его могилу».  
— Спасибо тебе. Зайди в дом.  
— Не вижу необходимости, после похорон он перестанет быть домом. Монастырское воронье уже слетелось...  
— Да, братья из обители святого Андрея уже прибыли…  
— Надеюсь, матушка, вы уже собрали свои вещи?  
— Да, повозка готова. При мне останутся моя служанка и пара слуг. Сразу после похорон я уезжаю в Керклис.  
— Хорошо, а то негоже заставлять святых отцов ждать, когда им отдадут их законную добычу…  
— Гай, зачем ты так…  
— Пойдемте в церковь, мадам, священник ждет.

Маленький щуплый отец Адам помнил его еще ребенком, которого учил читать и писать. Сейчас священник едва доставал Гаю до плеча и тот наклонился, чтобы обнять его, подумав, что это единственный человек, которого ему было приятно встретить после своего возвращения из Франции. Кроткий взгляд подслеповатых глаз был полон сочувствия и сострадания, и сколько Гай себя помнил, отец Адам все беды и несчастья своей паствы принимал близко к сердцу и старался помочь, когда словами утешения, а когда и заступничества. Возможно, именно ему Гай и был обязан тем, что дожил до раннего отрочества, когда его отправили пажом к графу Глостеру, а ведь могли отправить гораздо раньше и в монастырь. Хотя какой из него монах, прости Господи? Могли и вообще на тот свет отправить.  
— Мне очень жаль, Гай! Ой, простите, лорд Гизборн.  
— Лорда Гизборна мы сегодня хороним, отец Адам, а я просто Гай.  
«Который, вообще-то, и не Гизборн вовсе, если уж на то пошло».  
— Тогда можно начинать?  
— Начинайте.  
Но тут к ним подошел слуга и доложил о просьбе госпожи Клинт позволить ей присутствовать, чтобы таким образом отдать дань уважения сэру Эдмунду.  
— Скажи ей, что пока не зароют этого похотливого козла сэра Эдмунда Гизборна, я все еще хозяин этого манора, а леди Маргарет здесь хозяйка. И если эта его драная подстилка, так называемая госпожа Клинт, посмеет переступить порог церкви или прийти на кладбище, то я лично вышвырну ее и прикажу спустить собак.  
Леди Гизборн при этом побелела как полотно и уставилась на своего сына. Слуга ушел, а Гай повернулся к матери и сказал.  
— Пройдите на свое место, отец Адам ждет.  
Какая-то их очень дальняя родственница непонятно зачем приехавшая на похороны, хотела было сесть рядом с ними, но Гай посмотрел на нее так, что она, поджав губы, отошла на другую сторону и присоединилась к челяди. Таким образом, на почетном месте недалеко от алтаря остались сидеть Гай и его мать.

Пока отец Адам творил мессу леди Гизборн почему-то решила, что это хорошая возможность поговорить с сыном.  
— Зачем ты так? Она не виновата в том, что...  
— А на кого тогда ваш муж тратил весь доход с поместья и даже влез в долги, которые пришлось оплатить мне? Это единственное наследство, которое он мне оставил, из-за чего теперь у меня нет и гроша. К тому же, я защищаю нашу честь, мадам, о которой вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия. И никогда не имели.  
— Но нельзя же так…  
— А как можно?  
Леди Гизборн тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты стал другим, Гай, раньше ты таким не был.  
— Я стал взрослым. И вам не кажется, что у меня было много причин, чтобы стать таким?  
Леди Гизборн снова вздохнула и попыталась перевести разговор в другое русло.  
— Куда ты потом?  
— Вам-то какая разница, мадам?  
— Разве ты не навестишь Элен?  
— Элен сегодня выходит замуж за Генри Стаффорда в церкви Святой Марии в Клитеро. А я хороню здесь этого вонючего козла — вашего мужа.  
— Он твой отец, Гай.  
— Он не мой отец. Не расскажете ли, кто все же мой настоящий отец?  
— Гай, прошу тебя… Но неужели ты разлюбил Элен? Она же так ждала тебя! Она тебя любит, и ты ее тоже, я знаю! Почему ты от нее отказался? Почему ты так поступаешь с любимой женщиной?  
Почему он отказался от самой прекрасной, самой лучшей девушки, которую когда-либо встречал? У нее были пышные каштановые кудри и огромные глаза цвета спелой сливы, золотистая кожа, чарующая улыбка и самое доброе, самое кроткое и милосердное сердце.Только она знала его постыдную тайну, но для нее это не имело никакого значения, она любила его просто так, без всяких условий. Так почему же он отказался от такого счастья? Потому что слишком любил ее для того, чтобы обрекать на нищету. Первое, что он сделал, вернувшись из похода — просил руки Элен у ее отца Тибо де Монтроза, но тот отказал, сославшись на отсутствие у Гая средств к существованию. А когда тот попытался возразить, рассказал о выходках Гизборна-старшего, которые были на слуху у всего Ланкастера. Гаю хотелось провалиться на месте от стыда. А старый Монтроз — хитрая лиса. В случае мезальянса Элен теряла бы приданое. Но Гаю на эти земли и маноры было плевать, он взял бы ее и в одной рубашке, если бы ему было куда привести невесту. Если бы у него самого было что-то, что он мог бы предложить. Но сэр Гай Гизборн, и прежде небогатый, благодаря своему «отцу», оказывается, стал еще и нищим. В придачу у него не было никаких хоть мало мальски влиятельных родственников. А Генри Стаффорд — отпрыск знатного и богатого рода — был влюблен в Элен с детства, а она любила его только как друга. Он мог предложить ей и положение, и весьма роскошную жизнь в поместье, которое его отец отдавал новобрачным в качестве свадебного подарка. Да, Генри был одних лет с Гаем, тот достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы не волноваться за судьбу Элен. Стаффорд был, бесспорно, более выгодной партией для нее, к тому же он был еще и достойным человеком. Если Генри будет любить ее так, как она того захочет, и будет заботится о ней, то Элен полюбит его в ответ. Она еще будет с ним счастлива. А значит, Гай поступил правильно, уступив ее. Ведь с ним ее ничего не ждет. И что толку объяснять это матери. Что она знает о любви!? Да если бы его настоящий отец любил бы ее так, как она про это думала, то ни за что и никогда не бросил бы ее! Потому что с любимыми женщинами так не поступают, как не обрекают их на лишения и страдания. Элен бы просто этого не выдержала. Один ты можешь, если надо, и голодать, и ночевать где придется, но не твоя семья! Жена с детьми и холодный дом с пустым котелком плохо сочетаются. Нет, Гай Гизборн не саксонский смерд, чтобы так жить! Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда он добьется положения, добудет себе поместье и средства или хотя бы приличную должность с хорошим жалованием, вот тогда, может быть, он встретит женщину из благородного рода, которая хотя бы внешне и хотя бы слегка будет похожа на Элен. И даже попытается ее полюбить. Однако, сейчас для него любви не существует. Но это еще не значит, что он превратится в монаха, лучше сразу в петлю. И как все это объяснить этой благородной шлюхе — его матери, которая смотрит на него и ждет ответа?  
— Это не ваше дело, мадам.  
— Но куда же ты пойдешь?  
Вот ведь прицепилась, как репей к конскому хвосту! Зачем ей это сейчас, если буквально год назад ей было плевать, где он и что с ним? Ей просто надо знать, куда своего слугу за деньгами посылать. Вот и все.  
— Говорили, что в Ноттингемшире аббатству Святой Марии нужен лесничий. Тамошний настоятель писал канонику епископа Глостера, а тот обратился с просьбой к графу.  
— Но это же так далеко...  
— Не дальше чем ваш Керклис!  
— Да, но лесничий? Ведь ты же теперь рыцарь!  
— А у меня есть выбор? После этого всего? Там хоть обещают кров, стол и полшиллинга в день. Или вы думаете, что вы протянете на те нищенские гроши, что будет платить вам монастырь?  
— У меня скромные запросы, Гай.  
«И мне в это верить? Сейчас, бегу и падаю!»  
— Угу… но это будет хлеб, вода и суп из лягушки по воскресеньям... А вам еще слугам платить и лошадей содержать!

— ГИЗБО-О-ОРН!  
От этого душераздирающего вопля, да еще многократно усиленного сводами замковой часовни, голова чуть не раскололась на части.  
Как, месса уже кончилась? Проклятье! Как же он не заметил?  
— А я и не знал, что вы настолько набожны, Гизборн! У вас это с детства или вас так испортило житье под монашеским крылышком моего брата?  
Де Рено как всегда упражнялся в остроумии, ну и черт с ним, Гай уже не обращал на это внимания. Сбежать бы куда-нибудь, да не получится! Ему и за невестой шерифа ехать, и церемонию организовывать. Вот аббат Хьюго отвертелся же от этого всего! И отвертелся просто гениально — у него, видите ли, богомолье и поклонение святым мощам в какой-то богом забытой дыре. А для Гая не сработал даже крестовый поход! Нет, где справедливость, а? Вот тут ее нет, а вовсе не там, где про это орет эта крыса Локсли! Правозащитник выискался, мать его!   
Пока Гай отдавал приказы, его одолевали сожаления, что он потратил на глупые воспоминания шикарную возможность подумать, что можно будет лично для себя извлечь из этой поездки за невестой шерифа. Ладно, еще не все потеряно, он подумает по дороге.

***

Сопровождая леди Милдред, Гай продолжил свои размышления, благо девица была не болтливая, только бесконечно печальная. Оно, в общем-то, и неудивительно — жених был не завлекательный. Это если мягко говорить. Мысли рыцаря невольно крутились вокруг предстоящей свадьбы его патрона, как это организовать и чем это все может обернуться лично для него. За все это время, что Гай живет в Ноттингемшире, он уже успел побыть много кем, в том числе и лесничим аббата, и помощником шерифа, и его личным стюардом. Совершенно идиотская должность, кстати, что первая, что вторая, что третья. Но с этой свадьбой начинают вырисовываться любопытные перспективы. Вот, например, шериф может его уволить, что было бы просто великолепно. Это сейчас невеста шерифа рыдает в три ручья, а после свадьбы перестанет, и вот тогда… Вот тогда любой здравомыслящий человек на месте де Рено поостерегся бы держать при себе такого стюарда, как Гай Гизборн. Ведь у того репутация! Создать и поддерживать которую стоило, кстати, немалых сил, времени и стараний! И хоть бы кто оценил?

Ну да ладно, главное в этом случае как-то заставить эту репутацию на себя работать. Ведь она не простая, а такая, что его, Гая Гизборна, к красивым, молодым и при этом замужним женщинам нельзя подпускать даже на арбалетный выстрел. А все во избежание всяких нелестных для супругов этих дам последствий. Кроме детей, конечно, благо способы обойтись есть. Нет уж, делать бастардов благородным дамам он не будет! Он, может быть, происхождения и подлого, но зато сам не подлец. Хотя бы в этом! Так вот, если шериф де Рено такой умный и прозорливый, как про себя думает, то он укажет Гаю на дверь и Гай откланяется незамедлительно. Определенно, мысль уехать из Ноттингема начала приобретать особую прелесть и очарование. Ведь Англия не ограничивается этим вшивым городишком, хотя и в других местах могут покривиться, когда услышат кто он такой. Но один он как-нибудь да выкрутится, в конце концов, семьи у него нет и вряд ли будет, а матушка перебьется — она там втерлась в доверие к аббатисе. Так что можно на какое-то время снова затянуть пояс. Хотя он и так перебивается с хлеба на яблоки, козий сыр и эль из вереска. Терпеть это пойло уже сил никаких нет, но другого в здешних местах не варят. Хорошо хоть можно иногда таскать вино из кладовки шерифа. И за обедом перепадает, мяса тоже. Ладно, это все мелочи, главное, что шериф будет вынужден ловить ЭТО сам. Один! То есть, без него, Гая! ЭТИМ, было стукнутое головой о здешние дубы шервудское чучело Локсли! Мысль грела душу и наполняла ее сладким злорадством. Уже ради одного этого стоило попробовать.

Ну, если не получится в Англии, так, на худой конец есть Франция да еще Италия. Можно даже попробовать добраться до Рима. А что? На франкском и на аквитанском Гай говорит, а на итальянском умеет ругаться, благо научился у одного наемника. Так что должно хватить. Непонятно только, на какие финансы все это проделать, но, может быть, у кого-то из тамошних... лордов найдется применение благородному рыцарю? Гаю всегда было любопытно посмотреть как там на юге. Сам то он южнее Монтобана не был, но судя по рассказам Вилларе, который заявил, что настоящий юг начинается с Тулузы, а не до нее, там очень даже прилично и зимы мягкие, совсем не то что здесь и уж тем более в Ланкастере. Кстати, не таким уж придурком оказался этот Рейнальд, когда Гай помогал ему возвращать у скупщиков краденого тамплиерские доспехи с оружием и когда они договаривались, что Гай будет рассказывать в их командорстве. Никогда еще помощнику шерифа не приходилось столь вдохновенно и столь бессовестно врать. Хотя нет, не врать, а с самым честным и невинным видом энергично поддакивать тому восхитительному вранью, что состряпал Вилларе со товарищи! Это ж вспомнить — одно удовольствие! А некоторые приемы потом на шерифе использовать, так и два! Словом, Рейнальд де Вилларе в каком-то смысле у него в долгу, так что, на худой конец, можно и к тамплиерам податься. Они там хорошо устроились и очень даже не бедно, в общем, жить можно. Протекцию Вилларе устроить может. Или денег у них попросить? Хотя могут и не дать.  
А если шерифу на все плевать и он не уволит? Это, конечно, хуже, но и тут тоже может быть весьма приятная перспектива. Леди Милдред, будущая супруга шерифа, очень недурна собой — это раз! И не слишком впечатлена перспективой замужества с де Рено — это два! Сие означает только одно — рано или поздно она утрет слезы и начнет строить мужу козни и устраивать разные пакости. Мелкие и не очень. Это Гай по собственному личному опыту знал — в детстве насмотрелся изрядно. Но здесь по мере сил и возможностей он будет леди Милдред помогать. В конце концов, это его долг — во всем поддерживать, защищать и всячески содействовать супруге своего лорда в делах ее!

И вдруг Гаю подумалось, как было бы прекрасно уехать вот прямо сейчас по этой дороге ото всех сразу. И от де Рено, и от жизни этой убогой, и от матушки, что зарится на его скудное жалованье уже почти что целиком. Было бы на что! И от ЭТОГО чучела, самое главное! Уехать и прихватить с собой леди Милдред. Вряд ли она будет возражать — не хочет она замуж за шерифа, и слепой заметит! А там они договорились бы полюбовно, и он отвез бы ее к родственникам ее матери, что-то она там про них говорила... Придумали бы какую-нибудь историю, почему все так получилось и адью Ноттингем и Шервуд! Ненависть к вам обоим будет жить в моем сердце вечно! Вот только повозка с приданым и десяток солдат свидетелей... Ну, положим, повозке применение найдется, а вот солдаты... Нет уж! Приказали ему доставить, он доставит!

— Стоять! Гизборн, оставь повозку и девушку! — из кустов высунулась наглая разбойничья морда.  
Проклятье! Локсли!

И тут в голове пронеслось, что вот же он — шанс! И прямо сейчас! Даже врать ничего не придется! Так почему, собственно, нет? Что он теряет? Да ничего!

***

Человек в коричневом капюшоне сделал знак своим людям и бесшумно натянул тетиву лука, направив стрелу на всадника в синем плаще. Рядом под руку икнул с похмелья приблудившийся давеча к ним менестрель. И если бы не Тук, то тот, увидев рядом со всадником свою возлюбленную, заорал бы во все горло и испортил бы им все засаду!  
Предводитель шервудских стрелков не торопился, подпуская отряд поближе, и в тоже время не сводил глаз с их командира. При виде Гизборна в голове мелькали совершенно посторонние и пугающие мысли, что не поскупился Господь рыцарю на привлекательную внешность, но вот на душу и сердце определенно пожадничал. И еще подумалось уж совсем неуместно, неужели сердце это никогда не знало любви? Неужели никто не смог согреть его и растопить этот лед? Или, может быть, как раз из-за любви оно и превратилось в кусок льда, способный теперь только на ненависть и злобу? Локсли старательно отгонял эти мысли, помянув про себя недобрым словом менестреля с его пошлыми любовными балладами, спетыми накануне. Но мысли не уступали назойливостью шервудским комарам. Вот, наслушался на ночь глядя всякой дряни про несчастную любовь, рыцарей и прекрасных дам с подвигами, так чего удивляться, что в голову такое лезет, что смилуйся Хэрн?  
Но стрелять передумал — всегда успеется. Сначала должна быть возможность договориться миром. Не получилось. 

Но то, что произошло дальше, повергло шервудского стрелка в шок.  
— А?  
Локсли в недоумении вскинул бровь, когда Гай Гизборн, быстро осмотревшись, схватил поводья белой кобылицы. Но, уставившись на рыцаря, разбойник упустил из вида Алана Дейла. Тот же, подхватив свою лютню, ломанулся через кусты с истошным воплем «Милдред!», а Тук не успел его остановить.  
— Как?  
Огромные зеленые глаза Сына Хэрна от удивления расширились еще больше, когда Гай пришпорил свою лошадь, и та сорвалась с места в галоп. Язвительный голос в голове заметил ехидно: «Сбежит ведь!»  
Да уж, такого фортеля от рыцаря явно не ожидалось, и в голосе Робина Локсли послышалась откровенная паника:  
— КУДА? Джон, хватай! Уходит! УЙДЕТ!  
Лохматый здоровяк с дубиной выскочил из кустов и, получив рукояткой меча по лбу, повалился в них обратно с воплем:  
— Уй!  
Его вожак, чертыхаясь про себя на чем свет стоит, вскочил на лошадь и бросился в погоню  
— Ну ничего нельзя доверить остолопу! Все приходится делать самому! Ладно, только бы удалось Гизборна поймать!


End file.
